Being Yamamoto Takeshi's Number One Fan
by shanagi95
Summary: She was his number one fan, and was proud to admit it. Can a fan get her idol's heart, even when she didn't actively pursue it? Yamamoto X OC.
1. Prologue: The Starting Point

**Being Yamamoto Takeshi's Number One Fan**

**Prologue: The Starting Point**

* * *

It all started in a raining day. As usual, she was alone in the park, sitting by herself on a bench. Her short black hair was down, covering her face. She recently lost her mother to sickness, while her father was busy working. Nobody near her residence wanted to play with her, and her nanny had been long since fired because she didn't like being shadowed even though she was only 7.

If she went home now, no one will greet her home or ask her why she looked gloomy. And the same will occur even if she came home later. She simply did what she liked and nobody would comment, because she was alone and have no one with her.

Then a sound of people talking caught her attention. And there, a group of kids her age was talking loudly. She heard one person said, "It's such a pity it's raining now. We can't play!"

She could see the boy was talking with another boy in the center. Then she couldn't look away. The boy in the center was breathtaking with his smile. "Don't worry!" He said cheerfully. "We can play tomorrow!"

The rest of the boys groaned, she heard clearly despite the rain. "But we can't today, Takeshi! That's the point!"

"Ahahaha, sorry!" The boys laughed in response to his laugh. It was contagious, the happy laughter. Even she smiled a little.

Then the boy, the raven boy in the center, caught his eyes. She still couldn't look away, and was mesmerized by the sheer happiness she could see in his eyes, dark as it is; so far different from her black eyes that were blank, not able to show any emotion. He was really happy and his entire being screamed 'INNOCENT'.

It looked like he was intrigued by her, because he stopped walking, causing one of the boys behind him to hit him. "What's the matter, Takeshi? Why'd you stop?"

He smiled at them all and beamed. "I want to do something before I go home! You guys don't need to wait for me!"

A chorus of disappointment was made by the rest of the boys, but they nodded to him and continued walking, waving to him as they walked.

The boy she knew now named as Takeshi waved back to his friends and then turned, walked to her direction.

She could see as he came nearer to her that he, just like her, was of pure Japanese heritage. He smiled as he walked and as he stopped in front of her, he asked cheerfully. "Why are you out in this rain?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, something she learnt at her bedroom when she had nothing better to do. "And what are you doing yourself? She asked suspiciously. After all, why would he bother?

"Me? I just came from playing baseball. My father doesn't allow me to play when it's raining, you see." He answered, still smiling that wide smile.

"So, what are you doing here? You'll get sick if you don't go home." A hint of concern showed underneath his carefree voice, and she sighed in relief; he didn't have any hidden motive, she could at least tell that he really was concerned for her well-being.

So she shrugged and looked to her right, avoiding his gaze. "I've nothing better to do home."

"Me too, but you don't see me hanging around in rain." The boy retorted, even as his smile became wider.

She frowned at him. "Why are you asking me all this? Go home if you want to. I don't want to go home."

"Ahahaha, but I see you here and I can't just leave you! My father will scold me if he knows it."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell him."

"But my mother might!"

Now she scowled at him. "Your mother isn't here, and I won't tell your mother. Now go away."

Takeshi touched his chest. "But she's here!"

She looked around. "Where? I don't see anyone here. Don't lie to me." Her tone became disappointed and angry. She didn't like being lied to. Even if it was for her good.

He pointed to his chest proudly. "Here! Otou-san said she will always remain with me. That mean when I go home she will tell him."

Her eye widened. This boy's mother was…deceased? No way! But he is so carefree and happy. Nothing like her at all.

It looked like he knew that she knew, and his gaze softened a bit, even as his smile remained wide. "Don't worry. She's here and I know she won't go. Now go home!"

Akimori Amaya couldn't believe her eyes. After saying that, the boy turned round and left her, as if he already knew what she was going to do. Which he might really know. After hearing what he said, she wanted to go home, even though she didn't know why. Maybe it's because this boy said so.

"Hey!" She called out to him. "What's your name? What school do you go to?" She needed to know something about him! Her current light. Her road-maker.

"Yamamoto Takeshi! From Namimori Elementary!" He waved at her, his bat on his back.

The last thing she saw from the boy before he turned his back was his blinding smile, eyes closed. And it's the start of everything.

* * *

**Yep, OC story. This is my first, so I hope for good responses from you guys! And I also hope you guys already know, or realized, the pairing. Other than the fact that I had stated it in the summary, this chapter should be a very good start for the pairing. Oh, well, I'll say it once again. This is Yamamoto X OC story! YAY! I had been obsessed with OC stories recently, and Yamamoto can be said as my favorite character in KHR, other than Tsuna and Hibari. Oh, and their words may seem like a bit over-developed for their age, but I don't know what words would they have by their age, so please pardon this flaw!**

**Anyway, this will be my last story before I went on hiatus for the next six months, so please support this story! I may just continue this story during my supposed hiatus. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. This is just prologue. But then again, it all depends on your review! So, please, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting into Namimori Element

**Being Yamamoto Takeshi's Number One Fan**

**Chapter 1: Getting into Namimori Elementary**

* * *

She had promptly called her Father after that. And then asked him to fire all her tutor except for the aikido one. Of course, she didn't forget to tell him she wanted to be enrolled into Namimori Elementary. Being the busy man he was, he immediately agreed… after she heard somebody asking him to get back into a meeting. She concluded he was in another important meeting and didn't feel anything when he asked her to take care of everything and said good bye.

No, she was very busy and didn't have any time to feel sorrow at his treatment of her. Plus, she knew he loved her. His job was just too demanding for him to show it to her. So she got into bed and set her alarm clock. She didn't have any lesson tomorrow because she knew her father will have all of the tutors fired by the morning, but she was now a very busy girl. She needed to do a research regarding Namimori Elementary and got everything her Father will have to sign ready. So she will go to sleep and woke up early tomorrow.

She fell asleep thinking of Yamamoto Takeshi's smile.

The day didn't start as well as she had dreamed. Her alarm clock didn't manage to wake her up that morning, as it turned up. It now laid on her floor, having been smashed against the wall that morning. Weird that she was strong enough to do that, as she was feeling a bit dizzy after waking up, but no matter. She was late. All of her lessons started on 7 a.m. and right then it was 8.12! She dressed up quickly and went to Namimori Elementary.

Only to remember that she didn't know where that place is.

It wasn't her fault! She had just moved into Namimori two years ago, and all that time she had been cooped in her mansion and only going out to the park! Her groceries were bought by a cleaning lady once every three days, thus she never explored Namimori.

Feeling hungry, something caught her attention. On the building right beside her, there was a restaurant named 'Take-Sushi'. She couldn't be wrong, because she prided herself on being good on Japanese, even if she failed at everything else. And after checking to make sure she had some money on her, she went in.

"Good morning!" A greeting caused her to stop in her track. She looked around. Then she suddenly found a man crouching in front of her with friendly face. "Hello, little Miss. What can I do for you?"

She almost screamed out of shock, but stopped herself in time. Her Father had taught her to control herself in front of polite company, and to think of everything she did before doing it. Screaming impulsively wasn't an option.

"I want sushi." She said to the man. The man had kind eyes, she observed. But he also looked…out of place? Something was odd with this man, she decided to herself. But since he didn't look dangerous, she didn't run away.

"Ah… Where're your parents, little one?"

"I'm not little!" she puffed her cheeks indignantly "And my Father is busy."

"Okay, okay," he brought his hands up, trying to placate her maybe? "You want sushi, you'll get sushi."

The man quickly got into his station behind the counter, and made some sushi as she watched him. Putting things, rolled it, cut it up. And some other 'magical' things that made pretty looking sushi. She couldn't have done that! The man must be very skilled, she decided.

The man then served some of the sushi he had made to her, and she was anxious looking at one. She took one piece and plopped it into her mouth.

"Mmm… Uncle, it's good!" She praised the man.

"Uncle? Since when… Well, I think you can call me Uncle." The man grumbled a little, before reacting to her praise. "Of course it's good! I'm the best at making sushi! Try this one!"

She took another, and another, and another until all of it was in her little stomach, and she was satisfied.

"Woah! You are a very fast eater!"

She blushed a little, mumbling, "I've never had sushi before…" It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but she never ate outside before. All of her food was home-made; either it was made by her mother, a chef, or herself.

"Never?" The man repeated incredulously. "Then it's great that you eat mine first! I'm honored!"

She giggled at his funny response.

"Ah, little one?"

She made a face at his calling, but answered. "Yeah?"

"Don't you want to go to school? It's almost time."

"Almost? Don't school already started?"

"Wha-? Of course not! School started at 10 o'clock! But my son always goes there at seven. He wanted to play baseball!" The man said with a laugh. But Amaya could see he was proud of his son.

"Oh. I want to enroll in Namimori Elementary, but I don't know the place. And I was hungry, so I get in here." She explained shortly.

The newly called Uncle looked at him curiously. "You're walking alone to the school?" He didn't broach the subject of her parents again. Amaya decidedly thought he was good in taking hint.

"Yes. I need to get the paper required to enter the school."

The man sighed mournfully. "And I'm a good man, so obviously I can't let a little princess go searching for the ominous place alone."

"I'm not little! And not a princess too! Plus it's a school. Who are you to call a school an ominous place?" She protested.

"My name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, little princess." The man winked at her. "Honored to serve you. And you wouldn't believe what kind of catastrophe can happen in school. Now, tell me your name and we'll go in a search for this castle."

She moaned in defeat, knew when to admit defeat. This Yamamoto Tsuyoshi wouldn't stop trying to kid with her, she could recognize the stubborn act from her late mother. So childish.

"Akimori Amaya." She mumbled out at last. "Seven years old and counting." Here, she gave the childish man an indulging smile, and maybe giggled a little when the man pulled up an offended face at her mockingly.

Of course, when the man one-sidedly made an agreement to not let her pay for her meal and not giving her a chance to give him any tip, she was the one to put an offended face and resolutely promised not to talk to him the rest of the day.

She found up later that she wasn't a quiet person. She started up a little chat with Uncle Yama – as she will call him from now on – and forgot the promise until she looked on to Namimori Elementary face to face. There, she scrunched up her face a little when she remembered, and in result making Uncle Yama asked her if she was having cold feet.

She ignored his question and stomped-walking the rest of the walk, until they got into a room. She stopped because it would do her a lot of good to give people a respectable first impression.

"Oh, Yamamoto-san, why are you here?" A lady asked him when they stopped in front of her desk.

Uncle Yama chuckled good-naturedly and gestured to her. "I'm accompanying this little princess, Tatsuki-san. She will enroll into the school and thus requires the admission form."

The lady, Tatsuki-san, looked at her and smiled encouragingly, although her eyes looked puzzled. "Hello, little princess. May I know what your name is?"

She bowed when Tatsuki-san didn't offer a hand to shake. "My name is Akimori Amaya, Tatsuki-san. Please call me Amaya." She didn't want everybody to know her as little princess.

"Ah, and where is your parents, Amaya-chan?"

"My father is busy." Amaya answered curtly.

"And your mother?"

She was quiet for a moment, and when the woman didn't look as if she understood what she meant, Amaya huffed in her mind and snapped, "She isn't here."

Uncle Yama, bless that man, immediately interfered when he heard her response. "Amaya has lost her mother, Tatsuki-san. Can you give me the admission form?" He gave the woman a look.

The woman wasn't as dumb as she looked to be, it turned out when she nodded knowingly to Uncle Yama's statement. "Ah, of course, Yamamoto-san."

Amaya just crossed her arms and waited impatiently for everything to be over.

"Father!" Amaya ran to her Father when in the evening her Father went home. She stopped in front of him and gave him a deep bow. When he patted her on her head, she flushed happily. She hadn't seen her Father for weeks! And now he approved of her manner!

Indeed, Amaya had to keep a good impression over her Father's business friends, and so she was taught decorum by him. She still made some mistakes here and there, but she can act as a proper lady if she wanted to. She just didn't like it very much, therefore her Father didn't order her to do it all the time; only in formal meeting if she was on her own and there was business partner with her Father.

"I have prepared all you need to sign, Father. I left it all in your study. Will you stay for long?" She asked him; not too eager since there were two people he brought with him, but it will do to convey her wish.

"Only until tomorrow evening, my dear. Then I'll go out to finish all you need and fly to Russia. I've a meeting planned there. You should be able to go to school two days from today."

And she knew it was time for her to leave him when he walked with his companion. She didn't mind though, not with the knowledge that he will stay! Her Father didn't always stay when he went home. Sometimes he only dropped off to check on her. So if she smiled happily for the rest of the evening, it was nothing weird.

No one said she couldn't think of Yamamoto Takeshi when she entered the library though.

* * *

**Finished! Well, first, allow me to pat myself on my back for finishing this chapter. Next, I'll tell you who review, follow, or favorite my story a big, thankful thank you for your support! As promised, this chapter is _far_ longer than the prologue. I'm a bit proud of myself, if you want to know. Updating only in... what? less than 36 hours I think. I haven't had this drive since the first time I'm writing fic.**

**In the case that you guys noticed that some of Amaya's thought or the other children's speech is a bit over-developed, please forgive me. I don't know how well they will talk on that age because I'm not a native writer. Since this isn't beta'ed, tell me if I had any typos or fumbled in my grammar.**

**If you guys will review more though, I may just continue this in my hiatus! But, of course, it's only a possibility. So please review!**

**Once again, review! I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP if you guys do!**


	3. AN

Hello, here is shanagi95.

Maybe some of you guys had read my stories, and noticed the AN I had put in some of them. This AN just make it official.

Starting from today, I will go into semi-hiatus. That means no update and new stories from me unless I really have time to do it, or feel like it. For the next few months, I'll be very busy. That's the sole reason I'm doing this.

Maybe I'll read some stories and review it, or adding new favorites or alerts. But no promise. Only when I have the time. That probably means 2 days a week, more or less.

The only exception is for my beta-career though. Since I feel that I am not a very busy beta, I will continue beta'ing the people that had agreed about I as their beta.

Other than that, you guys won't see me in FFnet everyday. Well, that's all. I think you guys can expect me by the end of the year at most though, that means at least 11 months of me semi-hiatus.

When I'm back, I think I'll do a inspection of my stories, whether I'll continue it or abandon it, or even delete it. I hope you guys will support my decision. I have a poll in my profile about the stories you think I should continue.

Thank you for everything. I hope I'll see you soon.

**shanagi95**


End file.
